


Paradise

by Alianorah



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Endgame spoilers in the last chapters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Death, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, aldecaldos, nomads, silly jokes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alianorah/pseuds/Alianorah
Summary: This is the story of Alice, an Edgerunner with no past. I wanted to tell something about her and the people she meets on her path, in a world where so many things happen and time passes so fast that it is hard to keep up with everything. Having no memory and trying to recover it while she struggles for her life… it's scary. Yet, positives things can also be found. Alice is lucky enough to meet friends along her journey. Among them all, one man in particular will change her life and will help her have a different perspective on things.That man is Mitch, from the Bright family of the Aldecaldos.Fanfic dedicated to all those who believe in love, in friendship, have a strong preference for extreme pining ... and to all those who love the Aldecaldos and Mitch, of course, because he is a wonderful character.Maybe nobody will read this, but for me it is a great personal satisfaction. If even ONE PERSON wants to read the story till the end and will appreciate what I wrote, I will be immensely happy.[ITALIAN VERSION]
Relationships: Mitch Anderson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. I THINK WE'RE ALONE NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love this site and I love reading English fanfictions. The problem is that Italian is my first language… I’m not that good in English, certainly not so good to express everything with the same capability. I tried to directly “Google-translate” it and I must say that the result is better than I expected. Sure, most of the pronouns are messed up and so is the meaning of some wordplays that are meant for Italians only.  
> I decided to edit the translation and to publish the English version, too. I’ll do it soon. But since I’m not so sure about the result, it only seemed fair to post the original version, first!  
> This story contains a lot of feelings and the burn is…sloooooow. You be warned: if you want to see some real action, just wait for chapter 7 and 8 XD.  
> Total chapters: 10 + 4 content fillers chapters and the Epilogue. So I guess the real total is 15, but I'm bad at math, too. 
> 
> Apart from real songs and artists (other than the elements present in the game Cyberpunk 2077), any reference or resemblance to real people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
> Song that inspired this first chapter: Tiffany - I Think We're Alone Now
> 
> [ITA]  
> Questa è la storia di Alice, una mercenaria (o meglio Edgerunner) senza passato. Ho voluto raccontare delle sue vicende accanto alle persone che la circondano, in un mondo dove succedono talmente tante cose e il tempo scorre così veloce da far fatica a star dietro a tutto. Non avere alcuna memoria e cercare di recuperarla mentre si lotta per la propria vita…fa paura. Eppure, per quanto le cose possano mettersi male, dei lati positivi si possono anche trovare. Alice ha la fortuna di incontrare degli amici lungo il suo cammino. Tra tutti, un uomo in particolare le cambierà la vita e l’aiuterà ad avere una diversa prospettiva sulle cose.  
> Quell’uomo si chiama Mitch, della famiglia Bright degli Aldecaldos.  
> Fanfic dedicata a tutti coloro che credono nell'amore, nell'amicizia, hanno una forte preferenza per persone che si struggono all’ennesima potenza...e a tutti quelli che amano gli Aldecaldos e Mitch, perché è un personaggio meraviglioso.  
> Magari non la leggerà nessuno, ma per me è una grande soddisfazione personale. Se anche solo UNA PERSONA avrà voglia di leggere la storia fino alla fine e apprezzerà ciò che ho scritto, ne sarò immensamente felice.
> 
> Questa storia è già completa e posterò i capitoli man mano. Contiene molti sentimenti e uno "Slow Burn" davvero... sloooooow. Siete avvisati: se volete vedere un po' di 'azione' tra i personaggi, aspettate solo i capitoli 7 e 8 XD. Capitoli totali: 10 + 4 capitoli di ampliamento dei contenuti e l'epilogo. Quindi immagino che il totale reale sia 15, ma sono pessima in matematica.  
> Ho inserito qualche nota per guidare anche quelli meno esperti al mondo di Cyberpunk 2077 o che semplicemente ancora non hanno avuto il piacere di provare il gioco.  
> Canzone che ha ispirato questo primo capitolo: Tiffany - I Think We're Alone Now
> 
> Dedicata alla mia WaifuUNDAnimaGemella, senza il cui hype, supporto e incoraggiamento non sarei mai riuscita a portare a termine tutto questo. Grazie Moony B. ❤️

_I think we're alone now,_   
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

Il vento continua a soffiare imperterrito contro la tenda. Ormai va avanti da un paio d'ore. Se non altro non dovrebbero essere previste tempeste di sabbia (almeno così hanno detto al notiziario), quindi il piccolo rifugiofatto di poliestere e fibre di vetro, rigorosamente di seconda mano, ha ottime possibilità di reggere.

L’ultima folata notturna fa oscillare in maniera più prepotente l’intelaiatura. Gli occupanti della tenda, comunque, non sembrano darsene peso. Non lo notano neppure perché hanno ben altro da fare.  


 _Anf…anf…_

Il suono di quel vento desertico non sembra entrare nella tenda, dove le uniche cose che riecheggiano sono i loro respiri. O i loro gemiti. Dopo la lunga giornata che hanno trascorso e dopo essere nuovamente riusciti a cavarsela per il rotto della cuffia, hanno decisamente bisogno di sfogare tutta la tensione accumulata. E di tensione tra di loro se n’è accumulata parecchia nelle ultime settimane. Adesso hanno finalmente smesso di lanciarsi sguardi fugaci, di incontrarsi fortuitamente nell’accampamento, di sfiorarsi per caso fingendo di aver bisogno dello stesso attrezzo nello stesso esatto momento, di sorridersi più a lungo di quanto tutti gli altri intorno a loro non abbiano mai fatto.  
Insomma, sono passati ai fatti.  
In questo momento non ci sono più il deserto, gli Aldecaldos, Night City con tutto il suo delirio. Non ci sono più i fixers e le loro pressanti richieste. Non ci sono più le paure di un oscuro passato o le paranoie dettate dall’incertezza. Non ci sono più nemici, amici, famiglia e compagni. Non ci sono più né obblighi né doveri. Basta problemi e basta distrazioni! Ci sono soltanto loro: un uomo e una donna che si abbandonano al loro desiderio, puro e semplice. Si toccano, si esplorano e si cercano con crescente avidità. Lui la accarezza delicatamente, muovendo piano il suo braccio cibernetico, quello sinistro, per paura di essere troppo brusco. La tratta con estremo riguardo e una dolcezza che, ovviamente non lo sa, ma la donna non ha mai provato prima. Ad ogni spinta gli si avvinghia di più e stringe le gambe intorno al suo bacino. Lo tira a sé con le braccia, come se avesse paura che si allontani da lei. E non vuole permettergli di farlo.  
La frequenza del loro respiro si intensifica, ancora e ancora, fino a fermarsi del tutto. Tutto ciò che riescono a sentire, alla fine, è il battito del loro cuore.  
La donna porta una mano sul viso sudato del suo compagno, fermando con le dita una goccia di sudore sulla fronte prima che raggiunga il sopracciglio. Il dito segue poi la curva della tempia, sfiora il rilievo della giuntura del cyberware e scende fino alla cicatrice che parte dallo zigomo e continua sulla guancia.

"Mitch…"

Pronuncia il suo nome come se fosse la prima volta, come se realizzasse solo in quel momento che l’uomo si trovi davvero davanti a lei. In tutta risposta lui le sorride, prendendo la mano nella sua e guardandola con quel suo sguardo gentile. La lanterna, che illumina a malapena l’interno della tenda, non rende giustizia all’azzurro di quegli occhi che ha fissato talmente tante volte da memorizzare la sfumatura che hanno sotto ogni tipo di luce. Fossero stati anche verdi o castani, non avrebbe avuto alcuna importanza perché sono occhi che difficilmente potrebbe scordare e lei di cose, suo malgrado, ne ha dimenticate fin troppe. Era certa però che quel dettaglio non sarebbe mai stato cancellato perché non aveva mai visto tanta bontà e calore nello sguardo di un uomo.

"Tutto bene, piccola?"  
"Devi anche chiederlo?" gli risponde ridendo, ancora un po’ affannata "Non era evidente?"  
"Preferisco esserne certo."  
"È stato…" si interrompe cercando di trovare le parole giuste per descrivere realmente ciò che prova senza risultare troppo scontata. Alla fine si arrende "Perfetto."  
"Perché dici: 'È stato'? Credi che abbia già finito?"

Si lanciano uno sguardo complice e ridacchiano prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente e ricominciare a baciarsi. Di nuovo il loro respiro cresce ancora una volta d’intensità e il loro tocco si fa reciprocamente più deciso. Sempre di più. Sempre di –

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Alice spalanca gli occhi, sconvolta da quell’urlo, alzandosi di scatto senza trovare alcun ostacolo.

**ARE YOU READY TO BREAK SOME SKULLS??? YEAAAH??? U-UH! THEN LET’S THE ROCK BEEEEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!**

"Sveglia di merda!"  
Dopo un primo istante di disorientamento, Alice si mette a sedere e cerca di spegnere la suoneria del suo Agent[1], imprecando svariate volte e maledicendosi per aver scelto un simile modo per alzarsi. Sono già le 9.  
Si guarda intorno e osserva la chiusura della tenda, constatando con piacere come abbia retto ancora una volta. Il vento è finalmente cessato e non c’era stata alcuna tempesta di sabbia, proprio come avevano annunciato al notiziario.  
C’è solo un dettaglio che è completamente diverso dalla notte che credeva di aver trascorso. È sola.  
Scostando la coperta in cui si era avvolta si accorge di come, con ogni probabilità, si sia avvinghiata al tessuto con tutte le proprie forze, arrivando a sgualcirlo del tutto. Il sogno appena fatto sta lentamente iniziando a svanire ma alcuni dettagli sono ancora vividi nella sua mente e gli effetti di quei pensieri ben visibili sul suo corpo.  
Alice abbassa la testa notando la sagoma dei suoi capezzoli che svettano fieri e decisi da sotto la canottiera, quasi a volerla bucare. Calcia via la coperta indispettita e strofina le cosce tra di loro, sentendo l’intenso calore che ancora avverte tra le gambe.  
Non le era mai capitato di sognare Mitch e sicuramente non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo fare in quel modo, ma il piacere notturno che ha provato in sua compagnia è stato galvanizzante, questo è sicuro. Lo strascico di eccitazione che ancora le resta in corpo le impedisce di concentrarsi attivamente sul risveglio.  
Quasi inconsciamente la sua mano ripercorre la curva del seno, cercando di emulare il delicato tocco dell’uomo durante il sogno. La mano scende ancora e le dita arrivano a sfiorare il clitoride da sopra la biancheria. Un brivido intenso la scuote e si morde le labbra. Immediatamente capisce di aver bisogno di concludere o non sarà in grado di affrontare la giornata con la giusta lucidità. Così le sue stesse dita anticipano la decisione che sa già di aver preso e raggiungono impazienti la parte più calda del corpo. Alice si sorprende nello scoprirsi così bagnata e continua a toccarsi e gemere, ripensando a quello che il veterano degli Aldecaldos le ha fatto provare nella notte. Vorrebbe di più, ma deve accontentarsi. Cerca di inseguire il piacere come meglio può e arriva pressoché a raggiungerlo, ma l’Agent si rimette a squillare, interrompendo il suo orgasmo.

"E dai, cazzo…"

Alice non si muove e rimane in attesa, con la mano ancora nelle mutandine, sperando che dall’altra parte, chiunque sia, si stufi e riagganci presto. Poco dopo la suoneria cessa, per poi ricominciare imperterrita quando arriva la seconda chiamata. La terza.  
“ _Cavolo, sono insistenti._ ” Sospirando, toglie la mano dalla propria biancheria e pulisce frettolosamente le dita sulla coperta prima di prendere l’apparecchio e vedere il nome sullo schermo: ED. La foto sorridente del suo socio in affari, tutto abbronzato, capelli biondi laccati all’indietro, con quegli imbarazzanti occhiali da sole, poi, le strappa un grugnito di disappunto.

"...‘Giorno Ed."  
"Hey Ace! Finalmente ti becco. Sono due giorni che provo a chiamarti. Mica ti disturbo, vero? Che facevi di bello?"  
"Se proprio vuoi saperlo, mi stavo masturbando." replica lei con scarso trasporto. Però il fatto che non faccia partire la videochiamata, com’è solita fare, basterebbe a confermare la sua affermazione.  
"Ah ah! Sempre spiritosa!" Il collega non sembra prenderla troppo sul serio, comunque "Senti, finalmente ci hanno detto quando ci daranno gli eddies[2] per l’ultima missione."  
"Mi potevi anche mandare una mail per quello. L’avrei letta, giuro. E poi sono stati chiari: tre giorni. È per questo che mi tartassi da ieri?"  
"No, senti, a parte questo, in realtà ti chiamo perché Norah vuole di nuovo vederci. Ha un altro compito per noi e ci serve la tua abilità di “Rompighiaccio[3]” per non fare casini. Tu sei la migliore contro i sistemi della Militech e…mi trovo sempre bene a lavorare con te. Se sei d’accordo a dividere di nuovo… insomma, ci staresti?"  
"Ancora la Militech, eh? Basta che ci paghi stavolta."  
"Ci pagherà, tranqui Choom[4]. Dai ti prego è un lavoro per due persone, sennò salta tutto. O peggio, mi tocca provare a fare il colpo con _Faccia di Topo_."  
"Ok."  
"Quanto ci metti ad arrivare al Kendal Park?"  
"Mmmh… Sono vicino a Laguna Bend, non mi ci va molto. Rancho Coronado è a uno sputo da qui. Dammi mezz’ora che mi ripiglio e ci vediamo. Ti chiamo quando sono in zona."  
"Grande! A dopo Choom!" segue una breve pausa "…Hey…Senti, ma davvero ti stavi ma- "

Senza lasciarlo finire, Alice interrompe la chiamata e lancia via l’Agent. Ormai del piacere notturno non resta più nulla e il momento per concludere è irrimediabilmente rovinato. Sarà una giornata frustrante, già lo sa.  
Sbuffando si alza e si riveste, mettendo via le sue cose e preparando il fagotto per il viaggio. Nello smontare la tenda, ha modo di osservarla più attentamente: è usata, è vero, ma molto resistente. Certo, si tratta di una tenda davvero piccola, da viaggio. Sembrava più grande nel suo sogno o era solo un’impressione?  
Ripiega le aste e arrotola tutto alla bell’e meglio. In pochi minuti ha già caricato la moto ed è pronta a partire. Rimettendosi in sella della sua ARCH e sistemando gli occhiali da sole, lancia uno sguardo verso le Badlands.  
Quanto odia il deserto!  
Non sopporta quel caldo insostenibile, la sabbia, il vento continuo, il sole accecante. E non sopporta neppure tutti quegli gli animali che strisciano e ti si infilano sempre negli stivali. Però, deve ammetterlo, là fuori ci sono anche dei tramonti mozzafiato e dei cieli stellati da farti spalancare gli occhi con meraviglia. C'è anche la famiglia Bright del clan degli Aldecaldos, accampata da qualche parte: quel simpatico gruppo di Nomads con cui ha scoperto di avere più cose in comune del previsto, dove è stata accolta (beh, non proprio da tutti) e ha passato diverse notti a bere birra davanti a un bel falò, ascoltando storie assurde e canzoni di gruppo cantate con l’accompagnamento di una chitarra mezza scordata.  
Sentirsi parte di una famiglia così grande per lei era ancora un concetto alieno. Non che si potesse dire che di quella famiglia ne facesse parte; per quanto fossero gentili con lei, si trattava comunque di un’estranea. Un’ospite. Non ce lo vedeva proprio Saul Bright, il capo di quella famiglia, con quel suo cipiglio sempre severo e sospettoso, ad accoglierla a braccia aperte per invitarla a fare ufficialmente parte del loro gruppo.  
“ _Forse è meglio così_.” si dice ancora una volta cercando di convincersi. Magari potrebbe avere più fortuna con un’altra cellula dello stesso Clan, ma non è questo il punto. Probabilmente alla lunga finirebbe comunque con il soffocare sotto il peso dei doveri e delle responsabilità nei confronti di tutti quanti. Eppure, il pensiero di avere un intero gruppo che ti copra le spalle a prescindere da tutto lo ha sempre trovato estremamente confortante. Non dev’essere neanche male prendersi cura di qualcuno ed essere accudita in cambio. Certo, c’è sempre Eddie. Ma non è la stessa cosa.  
  
Forse la sua strada e quella dei suoi amici tra gli Aldecaldos si sarebbero incrociate di nuovo. Forse presto avrebbe rivisto Carol, Scorpion, Panam, Teddy, Cassidy e Bobby. Anche Mitch, ovviamente.  
Chissà, si ritrova a pensare, quando e come si rivedranno. Non vuole darci troppo peso, però, del resto Alice crede nel destino e qualcosa le dice che presto o tardi si incontreranno di nuovo. Con questo confortante pensiero, che le strappa un sorriso, finalmente accende il motore e dà gas, sfrecciando alla volta di Night City.

\- - -

[1] Agent: Semplicemente il modo in cui su Cyberpunk si parla di uno Smartphone.

[2] Eddies: slang per dire Euro-dollari, valuta corrente nel mondo di Cyberpunk.

[3] Gioco di parole del casso. Perché gli antivirus e le barriere anti Net-Runner si chiamano ICE. Black ICE quelle antiuomo.

[4] Choom o Choomba: anche qui slang per dire “Amico” o “Compagno”. Siamo pieni di linguaggio di strada qui.


	2. WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almeno due capitoli devo postarli :D Così si vede che... faccio sul serio XD. Questo è un po' più lungo ma introduce meglio il personaggio di Alice e la sua attuale "condizione". Spero che la descrizione della parte da Netrunner sia corretta, ho fatto il possibile! Ci sono un paio di libertà creative ovviamente, oltre ad un piccolo "Homage" a Dredd, vediamo chi lo coglie!  
> Canzone che ha ispirato questo secondo capitolo: Billy Joel - We Didn't Start the Fire
> 
> Sappiate che voglio molto bene al personaggio di Eddie.
> 
> ATTENZIONE!!! DISCLAIMER - Questo capitolo contiene contenuti sessuali espliciti e una...sorta di stupro. Non proprio, però molto simile. Leggendolo capirete.  
> Ci sono anche molti insulti diretti, minacce e parolacce.
> 
> Ps: chiedo scusa ma non riesco a tenere l'impostazione stile "SMS" del cellulare perché non mi tiene le tabella. Spero sia comprensibile lo stesso ^_^" Fate finta siano messaggi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ENG]  
> I had to publish at least two chapters :D So you can see that ... I'm serious about it XD. This is a bit longer but it's a better introduction for Alice's character and her current 'condition'. I hope the description of the Netrunner part is correct. I did what I could! XD  
> There are a couple of hints of 'creative freedom' of course, plus a little homage to Dredd (Judge Dredd), let's see who gets it!  
> Song that inspired this second chapter: Billy Joel - We Didn't Start the Fire
> 
> Know this: I love Eddie very much.
> 
> ATTENTION!!! DISCLAIMER - This chapter contains explicit sexual content and a ... sort of rape. Not quite, but very similar. You will understand what I mean by reading it.  
> There are also many direct insults, threats and swear words.
> 
> PS: Sorry but I couldn't keep the "SMS message" visual here, it removes the chart. Please pretends they're messages! ^_^"

_We didn't start the fire_   
_It was always burning, since the World's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it_

  
Missione compiuta ed eddies ritirati, con qualche piccolo extra per l’ottimo lavoro svolto.

"Siamo troppo i migliori Choom!"

Ed sfoggia un enorme sorriso smagliante dei suoi e alza il pugno verso Alice che sbuffa e scuote la testa, per poi sorridere e colpirlo con il proprio. “ _È un ragazzino._ ” pensa guardandolo mentre ancora si pavoneggia e imbastisce un’imbarazzante danza della vittoria. È più giovane di lei di qualche anno ed esteticamente forse non si vede troppo, ma a volte di comporta davvero come un dodicenne nel corpo di un uomo.

"Senti Ace, dato che ci hanno coperti di soldi, per così dire, che ne dici se andiamo a berci qualcosa?"  
"Ma sì, dai, perché no?"  
"Davvero?"  
"Ho detto di sì, vuoi che cambi idea?"  
"No, no! Mi fa strano non doverti pregare. Ti va da _Cheers and Beers_?"  
"Ottimo, ci troviamo lì." replica senza troppe pretese.

Alice raggiunge la sua moto e dopo pochi minuti è già di fronte al bar che ricordava essere un po’ meno fatiscente. Dopo un’attenta analisi decide di lasciare la sua ARCH[1] dall’altro lato della strada, dove il marciapiede è più illuminato e c’è meno sporcizia sparsa per terra.

 _"Aaaahhh_ , Che bettola del cazzo!" esordisce Ed saltando fuori dal suo pick-up, parcheggiato praticamente in diagonale sopra tre sacchi del pattume che esplodono.  
"Hai scelto tu il posto."  
"Ma sì, va più che bene! E poi qua le birre costano poco, possiamo prenderne di più."

Quantità sopra qualità, sempre e comunque. Alice entra nel locale ridacchiando e cercando insieme al socio un paio di divanetti o sgabelli che non siano troppo sudici. Ardua impresa, ma alla fine ce la fanno. Optano come sempre per il bancone, punto che notoriamente ogni barista pulisce con più cura dato che deve lavorarci a stretto contatto. Concetto che non sembra proprio essere condiviso dal proprietario del _Cheers and Beers._

"Alla nostra! E agli eddies che facciamo e faremo!" Ed alza il suo boccalone di birra, un po’ troppo opaco da poter dare una benché minima parvenza di igiene.  
"A noi! Ora finalmente il tuo slogan ' _From Eddie to Eddies_ ' inizia ad avere senso."  
"Devo ancora farmi stampare le magliette..."  
"Ricordati prima di registrare il logo."

Tra snack scadenti dal sapore di bacon sintetico e altra birra, il tempo scorre piacevolmente. Alla fine sono un duo di mercenari particolare a vedersi, ma funzionale. Lavoravano insieme da un paio di mesi, che per lo scorrere del tempo di Night City significa…tantissimo tempo, in realtà. Morire è estremamente facile e il rischio è alto soprattutto per i mercenari e per gli sprovveduti. Per i mercenari sprovveduti, non parliamone nemmeno.

"Ti trovo bene, Ace." se ne esce lui di punto in bianco, dopo aver emesso un sonoro rutto ed essersi sgraziatamente asciugato l’angolo della bocca con il polso.  
"Grazie, credo." Alice lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Senti Choom, la seconda volta che ti ho incontrata eri ridotta a una merda! Non che la prima fosse meglio, in effetti…"  
"Grazie, eh?"  
"No, sul serio. Ti ho proprio vista ridotta uno schifo." continua Ed che finalmente si toglie gli imbarazzanti occhiali a forma di cuore appoggiandoli sul bancone e decide di usare, per la prima volta in tutta la serata, un tovagliolo apparentemente pulito "Pensavo davvero che mi saresti morta in macchina."  
"Invece sono ancora qui, pensa un po’."  
"Hai più avuto altri attacchi?"

Alice finisce la sua birra e fissa il sudicio bancone con sguardo vacuo, ripensando all’episodio che il suo socio sta cercando di rievocare. Se l’era davvero vista brutta e le fa ancora male ripensarci.

"No. Non da quella volta, almeno."  
 _"Mh-mh_ …Bene. Sono contento. Sei una a posto, Ace."  
"Anche tu, Ed."  
"Mi spiacerebbe se morissi."  
 _"Woah, woah_!" esclama Alice, cercando istintivamente di “toccare legno[2]” e trovando solo l’appiccicoso supporto dello sgabello "Cosa sono questi discorsi tetri? Non stavamo festeggiando? E poi non mandarmela, cazzo."  
"Ahahahaha hai ragione, scusa. Vado a pisciare!"

Un signore, sempre e comunque. Alice scuote la testa e lo guarda allontanarsi, intento a sistemarsi la bianchissima canottiera cercando di mettere in risalto i bicipiti abbronzati e tatuati. Sulla schiena si intravede il rigonfiamento della sua pistola bloccata dalla cintura dei jeans che, effettivamente, gli fanno un bel sedere.  
Ed è un simpatico esaltato dalla mente semplice, con più muscoli, impianti e tatuaggi che classe e buone maniere. Ma le aveva salvato la vita almeno in un paio di occasioni e le era sembrato il minimo quello di sdebitarsi aiutandolo a mettere su un po’ di eddies. Sicuramente li sperpererà comprando quella ridicola auto bluètte a sei ruote e ultra-pimpata di cui non fa altro che parlare. Soldi buttati secondo lei ma, del resto, il come voglia spendere quei guadagni sono solo ed esclusivamente affari suoi.  
  
Alice, l’Edgerunner ormai soprannominata ufficialmente “Ace”, ordina altre due birre. Mentre comincia a sorseggiare dal suo quarto boccale di una chiara, che pare più sciacquatura di bottiglia aromatizzata al luppolo, ripensa agli ultimi mesi insieme al suo Choom e cerca di ricordare ogni minimo dettaglio. Lo fa spesso come esercizio. Principalmente lo fa per paura di dimenticare qualcosa, di nuovo.  
In attesa del ritorno di Ed, accende il display[3] del suo Agent e sfoglia pigramente tra i messaggi. Il primo, mai cancellato e con il benvenuto da parte del nuovo operatore telefonico, risale a dieci mesi prima. Stessa età del suo Agent. Anche la sua memoria potrebbe essere datata a dieci mesi prima.  
Prima di allora, c’è solo il buio più totale.  
Era una donna nuova, rinata a Night City dal nulla, senza un passato. Nella città tutto scorre talmente veloce che in quel lasso di tempo è riuscita comunque a crearsi un nuovo nome, a trovare un impiego e conoscere alcune persone tra cui, fortunatamente, qualcuna poteva ritenersi amica. Del suo “handicap mnemonico” aveva reso partecipi soltanto due dei suoi amici più intimi: il secondo era Ed, che l’aveva letteralmente salvata dopo un pesante attacco di amnesia che per poco non l’aveva azzerata[4] sul suo pick-up. Il primo era stato Mitch. Gliel’aveva confessato una notte al campo degli Aldecaldos dopo qualche birra e dopo aver prima ascoltato alcuni dei suoi aneddoti di guerra del lontano passato da panzerista. Mitch non aveva fatto una piega di fronte a quella rivelazione e, anzi, le aveva suggerito di sfruttare l’occasione per ripartire da zero e continuare a guardare al futuro. Una visione decisamente ottimistica ma anche molto vera: non tutti potevano permettersi il lusso di ricominciare da capo, specialmente a Night City.  
Alice ripensa rabbrividendo ai tre attacchi che ha avuto, ognuno peggiore dell’altro. Ricorda ancora il mal di testa atroce, come se il cervello venisse compattato tra due spesse lastre di ghiaccio, la violenta epistassi e il continuo e graduale giramento di testa che precedono la perdita totale dei sensi, che di solito dura svariate ore. Ogni volta che rinviene, i suoi ricordi sono sempre più confusi. Potrebbe giurare di essere in grado di ricordarsi qualcosa di nuovo del proprio passato, qualche lampo fugace ancora avvolto nell’ombra, come frammenti di un puzzle incompleto di cui ancora non riesce neppure a distinguere i contorni delle sagome raffigurate. Al contempo, però, è certa di come ad ogni risveglio finisce con il perdere dati importanti sull’attuale presente. Come se i nuovi ricordi accumulati venissero cancellati per ripristinare quelli che fino a quel momento semplicemente non esistevano.  
Come aveva detto a Ed, non aveva avuto più crisi di quell’entità e di questo era grata. La paura di perdere qualche bel ricordo, tra quei pochi che aveva accumulato di recente, era forte. Quando i suoi pensieri tornano, come spesso fanno, alla famiglia Bright degli Aldecaldos e a quelli di loro con cui ha stretto più legami, la sua attenzione si sposta automaticamente su quello che tra tutti le manca di più. Inconsciamente riapre dall’Agent la conversazione archiviata con Mitch, rileggendo i loro ultimi messaggi.

**Quando ripassi in zona fammi un fischio. Mi sono dimenticato che devo farti vedere una cosa.**  
 **-M** |   
---|---  
|  **Che ne dici di stasera?**  
 **-A**  
**Non mi aspettavo così presto ma…perfetto!**  
 **Facciamo intorno alle 21? Mi trovi fuori dal campo, accanto al cactus, quello…sai, no?**  
 **-M** |   
|  **Il cactus superdotato con gli occhiali da sole. Ovvio.**  
 **-A**  
**Il solo e l’unico.** **🌵**  
 **-M** |   
|  **Lol. Capito. A stasera Mitch!**  
 **-A**  
|  **Mitch io ci sono ma non ti vedo. Non mi avrai lasciata sola col cactus, spero.** 😅  
 **-A**  
**Vista. Ti sto venendo incontro. Aspettami lì.**  
 **-M** |    
  
  
  
|  **COSA. DIAVOLO. È. QUELLO?**  
 **-A**  
**Grazie ancora per la serata.** |   
**Eeeee…anche per aver ascoltato le mie noiose lamentele! Dico davvero. Mi trovo bene a parlare con te.** |   
**Alla prossima! Spero presto.**  
 **-M** |   
|  **Anche io. Alla prossima Mitch!**  
 **-A**  
  
L’ultimo messaggio porta la data di un giovedì di tre settimane prima. È passato molto più tempo di quanto avrebbe voluto. Ripensando al cactus, si mette a sorridere.  
  
"Cos’è quella faccia?" Ed le dà un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla mentre si risiede sullo sgabello con slancio "Devo essere geloso di qualcuno?"  
"Forse." Alice fa un mezzo sorriso mettendo via l’Agent.  
 _"Ouch_. Il mio orgoglio."  
"Ma piantala."  
"Però, sul serio Ace..." Ed si gratta il mento e la guarda con uno strano sorriso, prendendo boccale di birra spillato da poco "Com’è che noi due…non abbiamo ancora…insomma…"  
"Perché è altamente sconsigliabile avere una relazione tra Edgerunners. Specialmente quando si deve lavorare insieme. E poi, non prenderla a male ma, non sei il mio tipo."  
 _"Ouch_. Il mio orgoglio."  
"Colpito e affondato?"  
"Puoi dirlo. Ora non mi resta che fare un tentativo con _Faccia di Topo_."  
"Certo, come no. Lasciala in pace o dovrai vedertela con suo padre!"  
"Mica ho paura di Ivan, io."  
"E fai male…"  
  
Alice ride e avvicina i loro bicchieri per brindare. Anche Ed sorride come se nulla fosse e si rimette a parlare delle magliette (improvvisamente diventate canottiere) che vorrebbe far stampare e va avanti per svariati minuti a illustrare quanto figo dovrebbe essere il logo da apporvi sopra. Sono entrambi abituati a bere e le birre sono troppo leggere, perché comunque dopo la quarta hanno la vista appena annebbiata. Ci vorrà ancora un po’ prima che l’alcol faccia davvero effetto e possano sentirsi abbastanza soddisfatti da definirlo un festeggiamento appropriato.  
Mezz’ora dopo, circa, la porta del bar si spalanca con decisione e i pesanti passi di due individui riecheggiano dentro tutto il locale. Al _Cheers and Beers_ cala il silenzio.  
  
"Cacchio, Choom… Sono appena entrati due armadi a quattro ante." commenta Ed sottovoce, osservando i due energumeni che si guardano intorno alla ricerca di altri posti appetibili, notando che non ne sono rimasti poi molti "Devono essere degli Animals, guarda quanto sono grossi!"  
  
Gli Animals sono una gang di strada situata nella zona ovest di Pacifica e che evita l'uso del cyberware tradizionale preferendo, invece, l’utilizzo di ultra-testosteroni e integratori animali che assumono come fossero vitamine. Sono animaleschi nel cuore e pericolosamente orgogliosi di ciò che sono. A guardarli, con i loro sguardi vacui, si capisce anche il perché tutti credano che non brillino particolarmente per intelligenza.  
  
"Chi se ne frega…" Alice lancia un’occhiata distratta verso la porta e verso quei due tipi che, deve ammetterlo, sono abbastanza grossi da poter ospitare tutto il suo attuale guardaroba "Piuttosto, ordiniamo altri salatini? Tra un attimo però, mi sa che anch’io devo andare in bagno…"  
  
Soltanto Ed si è accorto che uno dei due uomini all’ingresso ha guardato proprio nella loro direzione, iniziando ad avvicinarsi minacciosamente. Istintivamente stringe il pugno sul bancone come segnale per Alice che, notandolo subito, guarda la figura che si avvicina sfruttando il riflesso sugli occhiali del collega. Nonostante sia distorta dalla lente fucsia, la stazza di quel tale è indiscutibilmente enorme.  
  
"Bene, bene, bene. Com’è piccolo il mondo!"  
  
La voce che fuoriesce dall’enorme petto pompato è cavernosa e fastidiosamente penetrante. Eddie guarda Alice interrogativo e la sua Choom più anziana, quindi tendenzialmente più saggia, avrebbe voluto dirgli di lasciar perdere ma un suo cenno del capo le fa capire che il gigante si sta rivolgendo proprio a lei.  
  
"Finalmente ti ho trovata. Ti avevo detto cosa ti avrei fatto se ti avessi rivista, dannata troia."  
"Come mi hai chiamata, coglione?"  
  
Presa da uno scatto d’ira Alice si alza, pentendosi immediatamente della decisione. Scendendo dallo sgabello perde parecchi centimetri in altezza e continua ridicolmente a fissare in cagnesco l’enorme uomo che la sovrasta di almeno mezzo metro. Dietro di lei sente muoversi Ed, a disagio, sicuramente alla ricerca della pistola che tiene nascosta dietro la canotta.  
  
"Non fare la finta tonta, puttana. Riconoscerei quella faccia da cazzo dappertutto."  
  
I suoi occhi scuri e strabuzzanti sono venati di rosso e lanciano lampi di puro odio. Il disprezzo che nutre nei confronti della donna che sta fissando è palese quasi quanto il disorientamento di lei. Per quanto si sforzi e continui a fissarlo, Alice non ha la benché minima idea di chi sia. Però quel tale degli Animals sembra conoscerla veramente e il suo sguardo sembra sincero. Sinceramente arrabbiato.  
  
"Ace?" anche Ed si alza ed estrae la pistola, pronto a ricevere un comando per attaccare.  
  
Notando il suo gesto, il compare dell’energumeno gli si avvicina scrocchiando sonoramente le nocche. È di poco più basso del suo amico, ma rimane pur sempre un ampio guardaroba. Entrambi sbuffano per lo sciocco gesto dell’Edgerunner e rispondono con il sorriso degno di uno squalo che può voler dire sono una cosa: “Carino il tuo giocattolo. Quando avrò finito di sbranarti lo userò come stuzzicadenti!”.  
  
"Senti, testa di cazzo, chiaramente mi hai scambiata per qualcun'altra. E chiaramente non sei in buoni rapporti con questa persona, quindi chiuderò un occhio sugli insulti che mi stai lanciando. Ma hai preso un granchio, te lo assicuro, e noi stavamo qui tranquilli a berci una birra. Quindi sei pregato di levarti dalle palle e trovare un altro posto per spassartela con il tuo amico!"  
  
A quelle parole il sorriso degli Animals si allarga, facendosi ancora più minaccioso.  
  
"Non te la caverai così facilmente questa volta."  
  
Le possibilità di uscire da quella situazione tesa facendo affidamento sulla diplomazia sembrano pressoché nulle. Alice e il suo compagno sanno bene cosa sta per succedere e sono pronti all’azione. Hanno affrontato insieme abbastanza scontri da sapersi coordinare alla perfezione. Ed, pronto a fare fuoco, attende la prima mossa da Netrunner di Ace.  
Mentre l’Animal alza minaccioso la sua enorme mano per afferrarla, lei ha già osservato i suoi impianti e violato il sistema di entrambi gli aggressori, il tutto nel lasso di tempo di due o tre battiti di ciglia. Decide di iniziare da quello più basso e che quello sarebbe stato il segnale per dare il via alle danze. Gli impianti ottici del colosso si riavviano con un sonoro ronzio e approfittando del momento in cui quello si porta una mano al volto, momentaneamente incapace di vedere, Ed gli spara con la sua arma ferendolo alle gambe e all’addome.  
Alice scatta all’indietro dando un calcio allo sgabello per spingerlo contro il suo assalitore, che lo scaglia via come fosse stato una scatola vuota di cereali. Un altro battito di ciglia, comunque, e un nuovo programma viene caricato nel suo sistema. Gli inaspettati impianti installati sulle sue braccia potenziate cessano di funzionare correttamente e lo costringono a piegare gli arti in maniera naturale. Sfruttando il momento in cui il gorilla lancia un urlo frustrato, Alice estrae la sua _HJKE-11 Yukimura_ modificata e collegata al suo sistema.  
  
"Gambizzare." – dice pigramente, dando un chiaro comando alla sua arma che lancia un bagliore affermativo.  
  
Senza neanche mirare, preme il grilletto e la pistola fa il resto. Sfruttando la Smart Gun, il collegamento alle cyber-ottiche e allo Smart Link nella sua testa, la breve raffica di tre proiettili va dritta al bersaglio perforando nell’ordine: la coscia destra, il ginocchio destro e la caviglia sinistra. L’Alfa di quel branco di Animals composto da soli due individui, cade con un tonfo e si mette ad imprecare.  
  
Sono solo le 23.45 al _Cheers and Beers,_ ma già regna il panico. Di solito cose di questo tipo accadono almeno dopo le due di notte. Il locale si svuota immediatamente e gli avventori, in preda al terrore, fuggono nei modi più disparati ribaltando cibo, tavoli e sgabelli. Il più temerario si butta contro una delle vetrate, che per sua fortuna non era antiproiettile, sfondandola miracolosamente senza ferirsi e uscendo in strada dopo aver creato un nuovo modo creativo per arieggiare il bar.  
Il proprietario e barista fa un salto indietro e urta il ripiano dei liquori dietro di sé, facendo cadere alcune costose bottiglie. Rotola per terra e inizia a gattonare verso l’uscita strillando.  
  
"Sono troppo bello e giovane! Chiamo la poliziaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."  
  
Dietro il bancone, qualcosa prende inaspettatamente fuoco. Alice alza un sopracciglio e guarda perplessa Eddie, che risponde con un’alzata di spalle di fronte a quell’insolito caso di combustione spontanea.  
  
"MALEDETTA PUTTANA! DANNATA CAGNA DEL CAZZO, ADESSO TI-"  
"Va’ avanti…" lo esorta Alice puntandogli la smart gun di fronte agli occhi "Eliminare."  
  
La luce della Smart HJKE-11 Yukimura cambia colore e con un bagliore avvisa la proprietaria che è pronta per un preciso colpo alla testa senza neanche dover prendere la mira. Non che da quella distanza ce ne sia bisogno.  
  
"Questo succede a sottovalutare il prossimo e a dare fastidio a chi sta semplicemente cercando di bersi una birra. E adesso vuota il sacco: chi sei?"  
"K-Kodiak" grugnisce l’Animal tra i denti, impossibilitato a muovere le braccia per cercare di medicarsi. Guarda impotente il sangue sgorgargli dalla coscia e si intristisce.  
"Sei un ragazzone grande e grosso, te la caverai."  
"Fottiti, cagna."  
  
Alice lo colpisce alla testa con il calcio della pistola. Il metallo della placca frontale dell’uomo lo protegge dall’urto ma produce un piacevole e acuto “ _Sdeng_ ”. Il compare di Kodiak prova a strisciare verso di lui ma Ed lo ferma subito con un colpo d’avvertimento sparato per terra, poco distante.  
  
"Dovremmo andarcene Choom. Di sicuro qualcuno avrà chiamato i soccorsi e l’NCPD[5] starà arrivando. Non ho voglia di pagare io di danni per colpa di questi due stronzi."  
"Nemmeno io ma…Prima voglio sapere cosa vuole da me il nostro buon Kodiak."  
"Stai…STAI SCHERZANDO? Non ti ricordi neppure cosa mi hai fatto?"  
  
La risposta è semplice: ovviamente non lo ricorda. Ma questo non significa che lui non possa aiutarla a farlo. Un’occasione come quella non si era mai presentata prima ed è impossibile non approfittarne.  
  
"HEY! Che vuoi fare?!"  
"Sì, Ace. Che vuoi fare?" gli fa eco Eddie.  
"Voglio provare una cosa."  
  
Alice si inginocchia accanto all’Animal e senza chiedergli il permesso tira fuori lo spinotto d’interfaccia che va a inserire direttamente nella neuroporta dietro al collo dell’uomo. Un’intuizione, o forse il lampo di un vecchio istinto, le dicono che può riuscire a trovare qualcosa. La curiosità è troppo forte e la guida con sicurezza.  
Passa rapidamente in rassegna i dati sul vero nome di Kodiak, la sua età, l’affiliazione alla Gang degli Animals (che già avevano appurato) da cui sembra essersi allontanato dopo aver modificato il suo corpo con del cyberware. Nulla di realmente interessante per lei, quindi procedere a scansire altri dati. Proiettati sulle sue ottiche, continua a scorrere tutti gli elementi che le appaiono più appetibili fino a trovare quello che pare l’accesso alla parte di immagazzinamento mnemonico del Neuralware. Di norma, un Netrunner non dovrebbe poter aver accesso a queste sezioni, ma Alice si muove con naturalezza e sa precisamente dove colpire. In più è motivata dal desiderio di sapere. I ricordi di Kodiak, come riprese caricate sul suo Agent, cominciano a scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi, simili a una continua Braindance[6] mandata alla massima velocità.  
  
"Ace, stanno per arrivare gli sbirri e qui sta prendendo fuoco tutto. Dobbiamo andare! DELTA!"  
"Dammi un attimo, ci sono quasi."  
"Choom!"  
  
La sua compagna purtroppo non lo sente più perché finalmente ha trovato ciò che stava cercando. Sulle sue ottiche appare nitida l’immagine di un viso che conosce fin troppo bene: il suo.  
Alice guarda ancora e riconosce i capelli biondo miele anche se sono più corti e hanno una piega diversa, molto più mossa, di quella che lei non utilizzi. Individua le stesse imperfezioni della pelle, sottoforma di chiare lentiggini sparpagliate sulle guance e sul naso, oltre ad un piccolo neo sopra zigomo destro. Identifica come proprie anche le labbra mediamente carnose così come gli occhi verdi, nonostante siano coperti da un pesante trucco che personalmente riterrebbe troppo volgare da poter indossare. Sforzandosi per sincronizzare il suo impianto con quello dell’Animal e stabilizzare così il ricordo, in qualche modo riesce a compattare i dati e a trasmetterli sulle ottiche, trasformandoli in una clip video che viene riprodotta sotto il suo sguardo attento.  
  
 _|| La sua sosia ancheggia vistosamente, ciondolando il capo come se fosse ubriaca. Rida e scherza, sfuggendo alle mani di Kodiak che la cercano incessantemente, cercando di piazzarsi stabilmente sotto il cortissimo vestito sintetico e dai colori cangianti. Lei si piega dandogli le spalle per frugare nella borsetta e l’Animal istintivamente ne approfitta per abbassarsi e sbirciarle tra le cosce, dove la minigonna si ferma, cercando di capire se davvero non stia indossando alcuna biancheria come gli aveva detto per provocarlo. La distrazione è tale che non saprebbe nemmeno dire quando quel dardo che ha penetrato la sua spalla abbia iniziato a bruciare e fare effetto. La donna resta di fronte a lui e con sguardo improvvisamente sobrio e crudele spara altri due colpi al suo petto. Poi un ultimo, dritto sopra lo sterno e che brucia in modo dannatamente infernale. Kodiak cerca di portarci le mani sopra per rimuoverlo ma la sua vista è annebbiata, gli arti inaspettatamente deboli. Tutto diventa buio in un attimo._  
 _Al suo risveglio, la donna lo guarda in piedi a braccia conserte e lo fissa divertita, sistemandosi poi le ciocche bionde dietro l’orecchio._  
  
 _"L’idiota si è appena svegliato" annuncia parlando chiaramente con un interlocutore collegato al suo Agent. Alice riconosce subito il timbro della propria voce "Sì, ho già fatto…Un gioco da ragazzi. E di lui cosa…? Ok, come vuoi. Ci penso io."_  
  
 _Kodiak la guarda ancora incredulo mentre una rabbia crescente si accende dentro di lui nel realizzare di essere stato ingannando con false promesse di sesso. Ringhia e si prepara ad assalirla ma i suoi polsi vengono trattenuti e solo dopo aver provato nuovamente a muoverli realizza di essere stato ammanettato al letto. Doveva aspettarselo. Quello di cui non si capacita è di come non riesca a spezzare quei sottili e ridicoli bracciali di metallo: le sue braccia sono troppo possenti! Niente dovrebbe poter resistere ai suoi muscoli potenziati._  
 _Anche le caviglie sono state assicurate a catene che lo bloccano e che non riesce a rompere, né allentare. Capendo che la causa della sua improvvisa debolezza è riconducibile all’aggressione della stessa tentatrice che ride di quello spettacolo patetico, inizia ad urlare come un forsennato non vedendoci più dall’ira. La ricopre di grida animalesche e coloriti ma monotematici insulti._  
  
 _"Datti una calmata, Orsottopotto, o ti farai partire un embolo." lo schernisce._  
 _"CHE COSA?"_  
  
 _La donna ancheggia ancora e gli si avvicina sorridendo, provocando il suo sguardo mentre si fa beffe della sua impotenza._  
  
 _"Ti ho sparato una tripla dose di nanoidi sperimentali. Nanoidi, hai presente? Macchine piiiccole piccole che in questo momento stanno divorando dall’interno il tuo tessuto muscolare strapieno di steroidi. Sono molto selettivi, sai?" scandisce lentamente le parole, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino con ritardi di apprendimento "Stai pur certo che non potrai muoverti per almeno tre giorni. E anche dopo…dovrai passare un bel po’ di mesi di convalescenza e pagare profumatamente il miglior Ripperdoc[7] che conosci, se vuoi sperare di rimettere su la massa che ti ritrovi ora. Forse ti toccherà pure installare qualche impianto per ricucire insieme i pezzi. Chissà. Non sono un medico, non posso dirlo con certezza."_  
  
 _Kodiak smette immediatamente di urlare, spalancando gli occhi per il terrore. Alice, dentro la sua testa, sa a cosa sta pensando: l’incontro. Non potrà partecipare all’incontro previsto per l’indomani. L’incontro su cui il suo capo ha scommesso un’enorme fortuna perché ha puntato tutto sulla sua vittoria, pressoché scontata. Ai suoi non importerà sapere che si è fatto fregare, lasciando che l’impulso sessuale prevalesse sulla ragione. È stato sabotato! Ma apparirà lo stesso come una vittima, un vigliacco. Sarà etichettato come traditore del branco, che lo farà a pezzi senza pietà e lo eliminerà come l’anello debole che ha dimostrato di essere._  
  
 _"Oh, povero piccolo Orsottopotto." lo apostrofa con dolcezza e gli accarezza teneramente la fronte, ma ha lo sguardo più sadico che Kodiak abbia mai visto e sta dimostrando di essere una predatrice migliore di lui "Senti, niente di personale. Dico davvero."_  
 _"Ma…I-io…."_  
 _"Shhhh-shhh."_  
  
 _Gli poggia un dito sulle labbra, guardandolo con quello che riesce persino ad apparire come reale rammarico, ma forse è solo pietà oppure si sta proprio divertendo con la sua nuova preda. Appoggiandosi alle sue grosse spalle, si issa sopra di lui mettendoglisi a cavalcioni. Quando solleva la gamba è evidente in effetti che non stia indossando le mutandine. L’Animal non può fare altro che guardarla, immobile, mentre si sfila lo spinotto dal polso e lo collega alla sua neuroporta. È completamente alla sua mercè. Riesce ancora a muovere il corpo e ha un parziale controllo dei muscoli, ma chissà per quanto ancora. Le forze lo hanno già abbandonato e per quanto la donna sembri pesare sì e no 50 Kg, così costretto e indebolito non riuscirebbe mai ad avere la meglio neppure sul cuscino piazzato dietro la sua testa._  
  
 _"Non preoccuparti tesoro, non farà male. Te lo prometto. Sono una professionista."_  
  
 _Quella voce dolce e rassicurante lo ferisce, così come lo ferisce sentire il profumo che ormai permea così intensamente la stanza. Un profumo femminile e così eccitante da avergli annebbiato completamente la testa. Un odore di donna, potente, che lo ha attirato in trappola permettendole di incatenare l’orso indomabile e selvaggio che credeva e diceva di essere._  
  
 _"Ti pagherò…ti darò tutto…ti…."_  
 _"Awww, tesoro." lo ammonisce con dolorosa tenerezza "Non supplicarmi così. Non ti si addice."_  
 _"Farò qualunque cosa, dimmi cosa vuoi e-"_  
 _"Basta, adesso." lo ferma, il tono improvvisamente serio e privo di melensa comprensione "Mi stai distraendo e credimi, non hai nulla che io possa volere. E anche se ce l’avessi, mio caro, non potrei fare niente lo stesso. I nanoidi stanno già agendo e non c’è modo di invertire il processo. Si disattiveranno solo quando avranno finito. Te l’ho detto, sono una professionista."_  
  
 _Kodiak apre di nuovo la bocca e la richiude. Non c’è altro che possa dire, nulla che sia in grado di fare. La sua vita è finita. Il suo orgoglio distrutto._  
  
 _"Ok, ho scaricato gli ultimi dati che mi servivano e manipolato un po’ il tuo sistema" gli spiega "Per quel che vale, la manomissione sul tuo impianto risulterà evidente e ho lasciato come ricordino un piccolo codice, una traccia che permetterà al Ripper che ti visiterà di invertire il processo. Ci vorrà un po’, ma non resterai paralizzato."_  
 _"Mpphff…Snort." l’Animal grugnisce._  
 _"Senti, tesoro, so che voi branco di pompati ragionate come dei trogloditi e non riuscite a fare due più due, ma ti sto dando una possibilità qui. Lo capisci o no? Ci metterei poco a piantarti una pallottola in testa e far ritrovare il tuo cadavere alla donna delle pulizie, ma non mi hanno pagato per eliminarti. Devo solo metterti fuori gioco."_  
 _"Chi…" il sangue ribolle copioso nelle tempie, la rabbia nuovamente inizia a riaccendersi. Vuole sapere chi ci sia realmente dietro la sua ormai inevitabile caduta._  
 _"Andiamo…sei davvero così stupido da credere che te lo dica?"_  
  
 _Lo sa anche lui che non gli dirà nulla. Non può nemmeno costringerla a farla parlare. Per il momento, almeno._  
  
 _"Quando mi sarò ripreso…" inizia a ringhiare Kodiak "Giuro che ti farò male, tanto male, lurida puttana. Te la farò pagare per tutto e pagherai caro."_  
  
 _La donna spalanca gli occhi e inizia a ridere di gusto. Chiaramente la sua minaccia non lo spaventa affatto._  
  
 _"Bene!" esclama invece, soddisfatta "Ti sei ricordato di avere le palle! Perché le hai ancora, vero? Le hai, Orsottopotto? Una mano, piccola ma dalla stretta sorprendentemente aggressiva, gli artiglia il cavallo dei pantaloni. Kodiak geme e lancia un ringhio di dolore mentre la donna gli strizza i testicoli. Lo tiene letteralmente per le palle._  
 _I nanoidi staranno anche intaccando i suoi muscoli, ma il sangue continua a pompare regolarmente ed istantaneamente tutto il flusso viene dirottato verso l’inguine. Non può impedire al proprio corpo di reagire di fronte a quello stimolo, di fronte alla visione seducente di una donna sopra di lui, senza mutandine. Gli ormoni schizzano, come impazziti, rispondendo a un naturale e animalesco istinto. Nonostante lo stia psicologicamente e fisicamente facendo a pezzi, vorrebbe fare sesso con lei, cosa che sperava di fare sin dall’inizio della serata. In maniera distorta, questo bisogno primordiale è diventato se possibile ancora più forte di prima e il profumo che emana la donna, questa sottospecie di demone dalle sembianze umane, lo sta letteralmente portando alla pazzia. Potrebbe persino giurare di riuscire a sentire l’odore della sua vagina nel naso, come se gliela stesse sbattendo davanti alla faccia._  
  
 _"Oh? E qui cos’abbiamo?" continua a farsi beffe di lui, mentre lo sente diventare sempre più duro nella sua mano._  
 _"CAGNA…SEI UNA CAGNA MALEDETTA!"_  
 _"E tu un gran cazzone!" lo insulta lei, iniziando poi a leccarsi le labbra "Proprio un bel cazzone…"_  
 _"COSA…COSA CREDI DI FARE?"_  
  
 _Quella strana donna è sicuramente la più pericolosa che abbia visto. E la più pazza. Prima lo irretisce con false promesse, poi gli spara e lo immobilizza a letto. Lo prende in giro, sceglie di risparmiargli la vita e adesso…adesso si struscia sinuosa contro la sua erezione, continuando a mugolare e gemere mentre lo sta praticamente usando come oggetto da masturbazione. Kodiak proprio non si capacita di cosa stia succedendo e di come la sua grande notte da vittorioso guerriero abbia potuto prendere questa strana piega._  
  
 _"Mmmh….Ahhh…."_  
 _"LURIDA…TROIA!" continua ad urlare, iniziando a far fatica ad articolare le parole perché tutto il sangue ha abbandonato il cervello per scendere inesorabile verso un altro punto._  
 _"Oh sì, è vero." continua a gemere lei, senza smettere di darsi piacere con il suo fallo personale. Si abbassa verso di lui per provocarlo ancora, mugolandogli davanti alla faccia e sussurrando oscenamente "Sono una troia…la troia che ti ha fottuto, tesoro. Non tralasciare questo dettaglio quando lo racconterai ai tuoi amici. Sempre se ne avrai ancora."_  
 _"Grrr… STRONZA…MALEDETTA…STRONZA! TROIA!"_  
 _"Stai iniziando ad essere ripetitivo."_  
  
 _Detesta con tutto se stesso il sorriso crudele e perverso della donna, ma al tempo stesso ne è rimasto completamente stregato. Non può muoversi né liberarsi, non può ucciderla né morire. Non può fare nulla quando vorrebbe fare invece tante cose. Tra cui una in particolare: scoparla a sangue. Malgrado gli insulti con cui la maledice, si ritrova a guardarla speranzoso quando la vede di nuovo abbassare la mano verso i suoi pantaloni. L’erezione è diventata talmente dolorosa che quando la cintura viene slacciata e la patta aperta, si lascia scappare un uggiolio di sollievo._  
  
 _"Ti avevo promesso una cosa questa sera, Kodiak. Te l’ho fatta desiderare tanto e il minimo che possa fare è dartela. Vedila come una compensazione per quello che ti ho fatto."_  
 _"Mpphrss. Tr-Grrgh…Ghz..Rrrn….Ghrar….!" seguono una serie di versi sconnessi._  
  
 _L’Animal non riesce più a dare alcun un senso alle sue parole. Ma del resto, ormai nulla riesce ad averlo._  
  
 _"Caspita…" mormora la donna, mordendosi le labbra e continuando a guardarlo "Non…ho mai visto un cazzo così grosso. È enorme."_  
  
 _L’orgoglio di Kodiak, che sembrava irrimediabilmente frantumato, si risolleva un poco._  
  
 _"Aaahhh…c-così…grosso…" continua a gemere strofinandosi contro la spessa asta. Contraendosi per l’eccitazione e per la curiosità di sapere se riuscirà ad ospitarlo tutto. Lo posiziona poi verso la sua naturale apertura e si lascia cadere "Aaaaahhh!!!"_  
  
 _La donna si inarca, penetrandosi da sola con il grosso e virile membro dell’Animal che immediatamente urla insieme a lei. Kodiak non può fare null’altro se non subire quell’improbabile e inatteso stupro._  
 _I loro lamenti di piacere si fanno via via più chiassosi, come se stessero facendo a gara a chi riesce a lanciare il grido più primitivo. La spietata mercenaria cavalca così l’orso, domando la sua virilità e sfruttandola per il suo piacere. Viene rumorosamente e vistosamente travolta dall’orgasmo, bagnando buona parte del letto. Kodiak viene scosso dal fremito delle sue calde pareti e si prepara a riempirle con il suo seme. Ma lei, crudele così come lo è stata per tutta la serata, scende dal suo bacino e si risistema la gonna come se nulla fosse, privandolo anche di quella soddisfazione. Questo gli dà il colpo di grazia, annientandolo completamente._  
 _Frustrato oltre ogni immaginazione, l’uomo si rimette ad urlare come un dannato._

…Ace…Mi senti?

_"PUTTANA!" la insulta ancora e ancora, illudendosi inutilmente che offendendola possa farle cambiare idea e convincerla a tornare sui propri passi. O sul suo cazzo._   
_"Non è stato male, come diversivo. Devo scappare però, tesoro, ho un altro impegno."_   
_"MA…MA...CHE RAZZA DI TROIA…!"_   
_"Sì, sì. Questa l’ho già sentita."_   
_"IO TI DISTRUGGO. GIURO CHE TI DISTRUGGO…" ansima cercando di riprendere fiato e a tratti abbassa la voce, incapace di sopportare oltre il dolore della sua gola che gratta per lo sforzo "Sei finita, mi hai sentito! MI HAI SENTITO? La prossima volta che ti rivedo lo sai cosa faccio? Ti lego al MIO di letto e ti scopo fino a farti svenire. TI SPEZZO A META’ A FURIA DI SCOPARTI!"_   
_"Oh-oh…promesse, promesse."_   
_"Giuro che lo faccio! GIURO CHE LO FACCIO! E poi ti spacco quella faccia da troia che ti ritrovi e ti faccio saltare tutti i denti. Ti sfondo il cranio a suon di pugni. TI AMMAZZO TROIA! HAI CAPITO? BRUTTA PUTTANA MALEDETTA. TROIA! PUTTANA!_   
_Ciao ciao, Orsottopotto._   
_Ridacchiando, ben consapevole che ormai il disco di Kodiak si sia rotto del tutto, la donna si allontana ancheggiando e fa un cenno distratto della mano per salutarlo. Ancora legato al letto, urlante e incapace di liberarsi, il lottatore degli Animals muove scoraggiato i polsi e guarda il suo enorme membro ancora eretto, lucido e pulsante. L’odio cocente per quella donna gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene e, per aggrapparsi disperatamente alla sanità mentale, già ripensa a quando potrà rivederla e mettere in pratica le minacce che le ha inutilmente sbraitato contro. ||_

**Ace!….ACE!!!**

Scossa dall’ultimo grido del suo compagno, Alice riprende il controllo del proprio corpo e velocemente scollega il Personal Link dal colosso Animal che ancora agonizza a terra, ormai con la bava alla bocca. Il contatto è durato appena trenta secondi ma ha pesantemente provato entrambi, l’uomo specialmente, ed è impossibile capire se quell’incursione neurale gli abbia causato dei danni cerebrali permanenti. La testa di Alice gira vorticosamente mentre tutte le immagini che ha appena visto continuano ad apparirle davanti agli occhi, violente come uno schiaffo. Prova una commistione di rabbia, strascico delle emozioni di Kodiak, unito ad un profondo senso di vergogna e, molto probabilmente, disgusto.  
Due forti braccia la sollevano e si rimette in piedi solo grazie all’aiuto di Eddie, che la trascina direttamente fuori dal bar dove la puzza di bruciato e il fumo hanno iniziato a saturare l’aria.  
  
"Ace…tutto bene?"  
"S-sì, credo."  
"Stai sanguinando, Choom." una nota di genuina preoccupazione tinge la sua voce.  
  
Un rivolo di sangue le sta effettivamente scendendo dal naso e se ne accorge solo leccandosi il labbro e sentendo l’inconfondibile gusto metallico. Si pulisce con due dita e barcolla appoggiandosi all’amico.  
  
"Sali, forza. Ce ne andiamo da qui e torniamo più tardi a riprendere la tua moto."  
"Ma…non abbiamo dato fuoco noi al locale…È stata legittima difesa, almeno credo."  
"E sai a quelli dell’NCPD cosa importa!"  
  
Con estrema fatica Alice apre la portiera e si issa sul sedile passeggero del pick-up di Ed. Non è felice di lasciare la sua ARCH incustodita, ma sa benissimo di non essere in grado di guidare e, se non altro, ricorda con sollievo di averla parcheggiata lontano dal locale e di avere un buon antifurto. Spera solo che sia lontana abbastanza.  
  
"MERDA! Gli occhiali!"  
"T-te li ricompro. Andiamo."  
"Cos’è successo là dentro, Ace?" senza smettere di guidare Ed le lancia continui sguardi colmi di apprensione "Chi era quel tizio? Che cazzo gli hai fatto collegandoti al suo impianto? Cosa diavolo è successo là dentro?"  
"Mh…" un mugugno come risposta. Troppe domande per riuscire a replicare.  
"Ma lo hai tipo hackerato o roba del genere? Lo conoscevi?"  
"P-più piano…"  
"Con la guida?" chiede prima di realizzare che forse intende dire ' _con le domande_ ' - "Hai…hai trovato qualcosa di interessante? Ace? Rispondimi! Parlami dai, resta sveglia. Parlami! Che cos’hai visto?"  
"Non lo so."  
  
Appoggiando la testa sul finestrino, Alice si abbandona ai suoi pensieri e prova a chiudere gli occhi sperando che le tempie smettano di pulsare. Quelle immagini, ricordi, o qualunque cosa fossero, continuano ad apparirle e il primo piano del suo viso sorridente e lascivo le rimane impresso, indelebile. Aveva appena visto se stessa? Era dunque quello il suo passato, quello che non riusciva a ricordare e che aveva tante volte riprovato a ricostruire?  
  
"Non fare scherzi, eh? Hey, Ace! Ti prego, non di nuovo… Non ti addormentare! ACE!"  
  
Non riesce ad obbedire alla richiesta del suo Choom che allunga inutilmente una mano verso di lei, troppo esausta per lo shock e per lo sforzo mentale che ha dovuto fare. Senza neppure accorgersene, smette di provare dolore alla testa e le tempie cessano di martellare, quando perde definitivamente i sensi accasciandosi sul sedile.

\- - -

[1] Giusto, l’avevo nominata anche nel vecchio capitolo senza dire cosa fosse. Semplicemente la marca, un po’ come dire KAWASAKI. (Ps: è la stessa marca della moto di Jackie ♡)

[2] L’equivalente americano di “toccare ferro”, gesto scaramantico. Sembrava più appropriato dato il setting.

[3] Spiegazione: scrivo così perché ci sono sempre due modi di usare l’Agent ormai: o lo usi in modo tradizionale come ora, trattandolo come un normale Smartphone. Con l’altro, potendolo collegare alle cyber-ottiche c’è la possibilità di trasmettere lo schermo direttamente negli occhi e usare il supporto fisico solo come fosse un telecomando.

[4] Traduzione italiana di “Flatline”. Ovviamente significa schiattare. E male.

[5] Nigh City Police Department

[6] Una braindance, comunemente abbreviata in BD (una volta si chiamava Simstim), è una sorta registrazione sotto forma di realtà virtuale immersiva di un’esperienza vissuta da un soggetto che viene registrata e proiettata con un apposito dispositivo in modo che chi la indossa possa vivere quella stessa esperienza con gli occhi di chi l’ha registrata.

[7] Anche conosciuti sul manuale come “Tecnomedici”. In italiano purtroppo li hanno tradotti come Bisturi, che mi fa cagare. Praticamente la “classe” di Viktor. Scusa vuoi mettere come suoni meglio RIPPERS!? Chiedo venia ma alcuni termini inglesi mi piacciono troppo per potermene separare. Se li avessero canonicamente chiamati Tecnomedici, lo avrei accettato.


	3. WISH YOU WERE HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto ringrazio tutti quelli che sono arrivati fin qui a leggere il racconto, lo apprezzo davvero! :)  
> Dopo quello che ha visto nel capitolo precedente, Alice si trova un attimo smarrita e deve rimettere insieme i pezzi. Per fortuna può contare su buoni amici che, anche a distanza, sanno come tirarla su di morale.  
> Forse il turbamento interiore è un po'...pesante da leggere, ma spero si riesca a capire la profonda crisi che può attraversare una persona senza memoria nel rivedere sè stessa compiere determinate azioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi si chiedesse che faccia abbia il famoso Eddie, un piccolo schizzo XD: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EwqiXXeWUAY1kre?format=jpg&name=medium  
> Chiedo nuovamente scusa per la formattazione dei "messaggi". Devo studiarmi un modo migliore per renderli.
> 
> Canzone che ha ispirato questo terzo capitolo: Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_Year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears_

_Wish you were here_

Lo stacchetto musicale della sigla di chiusura del notiziario trasmesso sul canale N54 riecheggia nella stanza e rimbomba dolorosamente nelle orecchie di Alice, che continuano a ronzare da almeno un’ora. Ha provato a uscire di casa ricavandone solo un principio di attacco di panico che l’ha costretta a ributtarsi nel letto, madida di sudore, dopo aver lanciato la giacca e gli stivali per terra. L’Agent è rimbalzato due volte prima di fermarsi contro il tappeto. Per fortuna aveva comprato un modello abbastanza robusto da non subire alcun danno per l’urto.

“ _Non ce la faccio…non ce la faccio. Ma devo! Non posso rimanere qui per sempre._ ”

Con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, Alice rimane immobile e incapace di muoversi per quanto le gira la testa. Sa che dovrà riprendersi, sa che dovrà alzarsi. Banalmente, però, non ne ha proprio le forze anche se non vuole arrivare al punto di arrendersi e lasciarsi morire di inedia su quel materasso fino a che i suoi vicini non si accorgeranno del fetore della sua carcassa, ammesso che questo mai accada. Per la prima volta si ritrova ad invocare un attacco di amnesia fulminante che cancelli i suoi ricordi delle ultime ore. Lasso di tempo in cui ha alternato crisi di pianto a conati di vomito, seguiti da ulteriori crisi di pianto. Ed l’ha riportata a casa ed è rimasto al suo fianco finché Alice, sforzandosi di apparire più stabile, non lo ha congedato per andare a dormire.

“Starò bene, tranquillo.”

“Sei sicura? Guarda che posso restare, mi piazzo sul divano. Sono o non solo il tuo Choom?”

“Grazie Ed, ma non preoccuparti…davvero. Hai già fatto fin troppo. Voglio solo farmi una doccia e riposarmi, ne ho bisogno. Ne abbiamo entrambi bisogno.”

È passato un po’ di tempo da quell’ultimo contatto umano.

Alice si volta sul fianco e il LED della sveglia le mostra l’ora esatta di Night City e le ricorda che non chiude gli occhi da almeno due giorni. Non si dà pace perché non riesce a togliersi dalla testa quello che ha visto.

Quando è arrivata a casa con Ed, dopo aver ripreso i sensi, come prima cosa è andata a sciacquarsi la faccia. Nell’alzare la testa per specchiarsi ha visto il suo stesso riflesso e guardando quegli occhi, spalancati e smarriti, ha avuto la sgradevole sensazione di non riconoscersi più. Chissà chi era donna quella che le restituiva lo sguardo. Il problema è che non si tratta del solito attacco di amnesia perché si ricorda di tutto, fin troppo anzi. Semplicemente si è ritrovata a sentirsi un’estranea nel suo stesso corpo e quello l’ha ripagata iniziando un repentino processo di intossicazione causato da tutta l’angoscia accumulata, facendole patire una vera e propria crisi di rigetto.

Presa dall’esasperazione, non appena riesce a muoversi senza barcollare troppo, torna in bagno e apre nervosamente lo scomparto per i medicinali, prendendo i tranquillanti più forti che trova. Non le importa più di sapere se si risveglierà o meno, vuole solo dormire e spegnere il cervello. Si trascina verso il frigo e si scola una lattina di birra per buttare giù le pastiglie. Un attimo dopo è di nuovo sul letto e passata una mezz’ora si addormenta per almeno dieci ore filate senza sentire più nulla, neanche le incessanti pubblicità oscene e dai volumi insostenibili che continuano a susseguirsi sulla televisione ancora accesa.

Due giorni dopo, il frigo è nuovamente pieno di cibo solido e nutriente ed Alice sta sistemando i cavi del nuovo server di backup che si è procurata per operare liberamente sulla copia del suo cyberdeck. L’Agent, riacceso dopo un po’ di forzata inattività, finalmente suona e lei prende la chiamata dopo appena il secondo squillo: un nuovo record personale.

“Hey Ed.”

“Hey Ace. Come stai?”

“Tutto a posto. Come nuova!” si sforza di suonare decisa ma di nuovo non accende la webcam.

“Lo sai che sono sempre il tuo Choom, no? Lo capisco quando dici stronzate.”

“Ok, d’accordo. Non proprio come nuova ma sto…meglio di prima. Molto meglio, davvero.”

“Ne vuoi parlare?”

“Non oggi, Ed.”

“Ok…” sospira lui, chiaramente deluso “No, ok. Lo capisco. Quando sarai pronta, insomma, quando vorrai spiegarmi cos’è successo io…”

“Lo so.”

“Ascolta, Ace, non prendertela…” segue un altro sospiro “Ma Norah mi ha dato un nuovo incarico e devo farlo alla svelta, parto subito, quindi devo per forza portarmi dietro Kim.”

“Kim? Kim…oh!” si finge sorpresa “Non è più _Faccia di topo_ , quindi?”

 _“Nah_. L’ho rivista ieri e si è sottoposta a un po’ di sana bioscultura (ovviamente senza dire nulla al padre). Ha speso una cifra ma adesso ha i denti drittissimi e un naso accettabile. Ti dirò…è persino carina.”

“Sì, ehm, d’accordo. Chiaro.” bofonchia Alice un po’ a disagio.

Se ci pensa bene, la ragazza deve aver pesantemente cambiato i connotati per non apparire come una sottospecie di spigoloso roditore asiatico. Avrà seguito le orme di sua madre, anche perché il padre non è affatto brutto come uomo e, a detta sua, non si è mai ritoccato.

“So che di solito lavoriamo insieme, ma mi servono ancora un po’ di eddies per lasciare la caparra della macchina. Non voglio perdere l’offerta, sai…”

“Ed, senza problemi, davvero. Per il momento non me la sento ancora di rimettermi in gioco ma stai pur certo che sarai il primo a sapere quando tornerò in pista.”

“Rimettiti Ace, mi raccomando.”

“Certo, Choom. Ci sentiamo.”

Alice riaggancia la chiamata e si gratta la testa. Sarà tutt’altro che semplice, ma deve ricomporsi e cominciare a comportarsi come se nulla fosse. Rimuginare e continuare a cercare l’isolamento non le porterà nulla di buono. In fondo, pensandoci bene, cos’è che la preoccupa tanto? Molto probabilmente Kodiak è schiattato in quel bar e non aveva comunque alcun indizio su chi lei fosse, era piuttosto evidente. Vedere quegli avvenimenti non le ha innescato alcuna reazione a catena come in realtà si sarebbe aspettata, perdendo quindi la possibilità di riesumare altri ricordi sopiti. Ancora non ricorda niente su chi sia e cos’abbia fatto negli anni precedenti. È tornata al punto di prima, semplicemente un po’ più traumatizzata, ma non è cambiato nulla.

Convinta di questo, decide di farsi una doccia e lavare via gli ultimi strascichi di autocommiserazione per la sua condizione, stanca di continuare a compatirsi. Sotto lo scorrere dell’acqua tiepida, riesce finalmente a sentire che le forze stanno gradualmente tornando, così può mettersi a pensare di fare una cena sostanziosa e di andare a letto presto. L’indomani potrebbe persino provare a dare un colpo di telefono a Norah e chiederle se ha qualche lavoretto per lei. Un po’ di azione potrebbe essere quel che ci vuole per svuotare la testa.

Già, perché sgombrare la mente non è affatto semplice. Almeno quelli che prima erano pensieri ossessivi ora sono solo lampi fugaci. Forse può persino arrivare ad accettare che adesso sia cambiata ma un tempo è stata quel tipo di mercenaria che lega un uomo al letto per violentarlo, dopo avergli rovinato la vita. Una donna che in modo sadico e perverso sapeva comunque divertirsi. Alice si sorprende, vergognandosi anche un po’, di aver avvertito una flebile eccitazione nel basso ventre nel rievocare quelle immagini.

La verità è che, malgrado la sua sosia l’abbia fatta apparire come una pazza ninfomane, in realtà lei non fa sesso da parecchio tempo. Le manca il contatto fisico, non abbastanza da lasciarsi andare con Ed in un attimo di debolezza, questo è sicuro, ma sufficientemente da masturbarsi con una certa frequenza e da svegliarsi perennemente eccitata. Mentre realizza che la sua è una concreta necessità che prima o poi dovrà soddisfare con qualcuno, decide anche di aver recuperato abbastanza forze da poter pensare di rilassarsi ancora un po’, in altro modo.

Inizia a toccarsi febbrilmente, esorcizzando il ricordo di Kodiak e trasformandolo in un piacevole svago. Pensare a quel rapporto però non la soddisfa come vorrebbe e purtroppo Ed non va bene per le sue fantasie perché, per quanto sia un ragazzo attraente e dal bel fisico, lo ritiene un buon amico e preferisce che rimanga tale.

Il fatto è che c’è un solo uomo che al momento sembra essere in grado di alimentare il suo desiderio ed è lo stesso che ha sognato giusto qualche notte prima: Mitch. Sempre e solo lui. Ogni volta che ripensa al suo viso, averte una fitta accompagnata da una chiara commistione tra dolore e piacere. Cioè che prova è chiaramente bisogno: di incontrarlo, di guardarlo, di sentire di nuovo la sua voce, di toccarlo. Vorrebbe che fosse con lei in quel preciso momento, sotto la doccia, nudo. Cosa non darebbe per vederlo senza la solita tuta da meccanico, per scoprire quante cicatrici ha il suo corpo da vecchio soldato, averlo vicino per sentire che odore ha la sua pelle e scoprire quale sapore hanno i suoi baci. Così Alice, troppo stanca per recuperare il vibratore _CHERRY BLOSSOMS’ SPARK_ _TM_ , geme ripetutamente mentre lascia che le dita danzino dentro di lei, immaginandosi che siano quell’Aldecaldo che vuole prepararla a dovere prima di possederla con forza. Cosa non sarebbe disposta a dare pur di vedere gli splendidi occhi azzurri dell’uomo pieni di desiderio e di voglia di soddisfarla, di sbatterla contro tutte le pareti di quel minuscolo bagno. Se lo figura come un’amante esperto, attento, che si impegna al massimo pur di farla urlare di piacere. E ci riesce, almeno nella sua fantasia.

Alice si concede un sonoro e liberatorio lamento, soffocato solo dal suono della doccia, mentre finalmente raggiunge il tanto agognato climax. Dopo l’orgasmo le gambe le tremano a tal punto che si accascia pesantemente con la schiena sul muro e scivola verso il basso, sul piatto della doccia fradicio. Ansima a lungo, godendosi l’acqua che le scorre sul viso. Nel momento in cui inizia a provare una nota di tristezza all’idea che non ci sia nessuno accanto a lei che possa abbracciarla realmente e stringerla a sé e, specialmente, al pensiero che quella persona non sia Mitch, capisce che il suo attimo dedicato all’autoerotismo è ufficialmente giunto al termine ed è arrivato il momento di alzarsi.

Completa così la sua toelettatura meccanicamente e con la mente finalmente libera da brutti pensieri.

Tornando in quella che è praticamente l’unica stanza abitabile del suo bilocale, Alice si riveste pensando a cosa può preparare per cena. Un sommesso ronzio tuttavia la distrae, distogliendola dal processo decisionale.

Rimasto sul tavolo in bella vista, l’Agent ha ricominciato a suonare e la scritta “ _ALDECALDOS_ ” le compare a caratteri cubitali sulle ottiche un istante dopo, come anteprima della chiamata entrante. Il suo cuore accelera immediatamente e d’istinto arrossisce, leggendo meglio per conoscere l’identità del mittente della videochiamata che non riconosce subito dall’avatar: Carol. Prova subito un forte senso di colpa perché non la sente da parecchio e non l’ha chiamata lei per prima nonostante sia una buona amica, la prima della famiglia Bright a dire il vero. Cercando di superare il disagio e di non farla aspettare ulteriormente, fa un profondo respiro e autorizza l’Agent ad accettare la videochiamata.

“Ragazza, hey!”

“Carol, quanto tempo!”

“Troppo.” la Netrunner degli Aldecaldos scuote la testa ondeggiando il lungo ciuffo di capelli neri che le copre l’occhio destro “Ci chiedevamo che fine avessi fatto.”

Dietro la donna, seduta sopra alcune casse di rifornimenti, si intravedono le tende e un veicolo con i familiari colori del suo Clan. Si sente un sommesso vociare in sottofondo e il suono della chitarra che spesso accompagna le serate nel loro campo. Le sembra di ricordare che il tale che si improvvisa musicista si chiami Nate. O qualcosa simile a Dave. Forse Steve. Sicuramente canta molto meglio di quanto non suoni.

“E allora?” insiste l’Aldecaldo, diretta come sempre “Che fine avevi fatto? Che combini?”

“Sai com’è, a Night City non ci si annoia mai.”

“Neanche noi ci annoiamo, se proprio vuoi saperlo. Però in quella dannata città è più facile farsi azzerare, lo sappiamo benissimo.”

“Questo è vero” Alice annuisce, per quanto i proiettili non siano la cosa che più la spaventa “Vita da mercenari. Sono rischi del mestiere, ma abbiamo tutti la pellaccia dura.”

“Hai sempre qualcuno che ti copre le spalle, vero? Quel tale, Eddie?”

“Sì.”

“Bene.”

“Con chi parli Carol?” si intromette una terza voce.

“Alice.” risponde la Netrunner e si volta, un po’ indispettita “Ve l’ho detto che l’avrei chiamata. Un minuto fa. Ma mi ascoltate quando parlo?”

“Ace!” la testa di Scorpion, incappucciata come al solito, fa capolino alle spalle della donna “Sempre in città a spaccare culi?”

“Ci si prova.” gli sorride lei.

“Quando torni a trovarci? Hey vieni, c’è Alice.”

“Oh, Alice! Bella domanda: quando torni?”

Un’altra voce fuori campo, che ben ricorda e di cui riconosce subito l’accento, le fa palpitare il cuore all’istante. Deglutisce a fatica senza essersi neppure resa conto che la sua salivazione fosse diminuita a tal punto.

“Vi dispiace?” Carol fa un cenno per far allontanare i due uomini che si sono avvicinati. Dietro di lei si intravede di sfuggita la sagoma di Mitch che agita la mano mentre viene scacciato “Nel caso non l’avessi capito, Scorpion e Mitch ti salutano.”

“Ricambia.” risponde Alice con un sorriso. Il primo vero sorriso che finalmente le riescono a strappare dopo ben tre giorni “Saluta tutti.”

“CHI VUOLE UNA BIRRA?”

“Teddy, cazzo! Sono al telefono.”

Dev’essere una di quelle tipiche serate che seguono un lavoro ben riuscito. A giudicare dalle voci, tutti sembrano essere di buonumore e in vena di festeggiamenti. Come minimo staranno bevendo birra a non finire. Alice non può fare a meno di invidiarli e si stringe nelle spalle, desiderando di essere con loro.

“Io. IO! A me…Lancia!”

“Ma dove l’hai tirata?”

“COGLIONE!”

“TEDDY CAZZO SEI, CIECO?”

“Cristo santo…ma, di nuovo?”

“MA PERCHE’ CE L’HAI CON ME?”

“Aspetta…” Carol sospira scendendo dalla casse dove aveva inutilmente cercato di posizionarsi per stare tranquilla “Mi sposto che non sento niente.”

“Sempre i soliti.”

“Oggi sono anche peggio.” le spiega mentre si allontana abbastanza da togliersi dalla traiettoria di qualche lattina volante “Abbiamo trovato un convoglio già saccheggiato da un gruppo di Raffen Shiv[1]. Peccato che i coglioni abbiano tralasciato le casse più importanti con impianti Sandevistan MK.5 nuovi di pacca e componenti per Smart links che sono riuscita a recuperare, oltre ad alcuni Nanorelays.”

“Però…” Alice fa un fischio, sinceramente colpita.

“Ci siamo riforniti per quello che ci serviva. Per il resto abbiamo trovato un accordo con Dakota e siamo riusciti a piazzarli in tempo zero, guadagnandoci su qualcosa. Detto tra noi, ci serviva una piccola vittoria. Anche Saul è quasi tornato di buonumore ed era da un pezzo che non si rilassava. Non da quando Panam se n’è andata.”

“Panam se n’è andata!?” 

La rivelazione lascia Alice sinceramente scioccata perché non pensava fosse possibile che alla fine avesse deciso di abbandonare davvero gli Aldecaldos. Credeva che le sue, al tempo, fossero solo continue lamentele dettate da una momentanea insoddisfazione. E invece Panam non si era solo comportata come una tigre in gabbia, ma aveva proprio deciso di andarsene per la sua strada e lasciare la famiglia.

“Ma quando è successo?”

“Un mesetto fa, circa. Praticamente subito dopo la tua ultima visita.”

“Perché l’ha fatto?” insiste Alice, non capacitandosi di come qualcuno possa voler lasciare un gruppo di cui lei desidererebbe solo fare parte “Non è definitivo, vero? Saul cos’ha detto? E gli altri?”

“È una lunga storia.” continua la donna, mal celando sia la delusione che la preoccupazione nella sua voce “Ti racconterò con calma i dettagli, di persona. Però insomma, capirai che ci sono state un po’ di tensioni al campo nell’ultimo periodo.”

“Avevate proprio bisogno di festeggiare.”

“Eh già. E sarebbe bello se fossi qui con noi. Ci manca la tua compagnia.” il volto di Carol si indurisce all’istante, in netto contrasto con ciò che ha appena detto “Alice, cazzo, è da quasi un mese che non ti fai sentire e sei sparita. Un mese, pure tu! Anche Dakota ci ha detto che non lavori per lei da un pezzo e cominciavamo a temere che fossi morta. Non un messaggio, non una chiamata. A nessuno!”

“Lo so, hai ragione…” cerca di giustificarsi con il senso di colpa che di nuovo le attanaglia lo stomaco come una solida morsa “Ho avuto diversi agganci qui in città e ho cominciato a lavorare stabilmente con una Fixer locale. Sono stata un po’ impegnata.”

“Perché le tue mi sembrano solo scuse?”

“Appena riesco, torno a trovarvi.” promette, cercando di cambiare discorso “Siete sempre accampati nello stesso posto?”

“Sì, siamo sempre qui. Saremo anche Nomads, ma questo non vuol dire che ci si debba spostare ogni santo giorno. Finché ci sarà lavoro, continueremo a restare in zona.”

“Capito.”

“Quindi vedi di fare poco la furba, perché la strada la conosci.”

In lontananza si sentono ancora schiamazzi, urla e risate. Carol si volta a guardare i suoi fratelli Aldecaldos e scuota la testa con un sorriso, suscitando ancora una volta l’invidia di Alice che vorrebbe trascorrere davvero la serata in loro compagnia. Al pensiero della propria attuale solitudine, peraltro autoinflitta, di nuovo si incupisce senza volerlo.

“Alice, ragazza, si può sapere cos’hai? Lo sai che a Zia Carol puoi dire tutto.”

“Niente.”

“Cazzate. _Pfff_ , va bene. Non dirmelo, fa’ come vuoi!”

“Scusami è solo che…è complicato.”

“Tutto è complicato.” la voce di Carol è diretta e dura, non cambia mai. La schiettezza è sicuramente la qualità che più la contraddistingue “Però stammi a sentire, perché lo dirò solo una volta e devi ficcartelo bene in quella testa dura da mercenaria di città che ti ritrovi.”

“Ti ascolto.”

“Se sei nei guai, Alice, devi dirmelo ok? Se c’è qualcosa che non va, se hai problemi con qualcuno, puoi contare sul mio aiuto. Per qualunque cosa.”

“Grazie.”

“Grazie un cazzo! Non me ne faccio niente del tuo grazie. Devi dirmi: ‘ _Sì, Carol. Ho capito e se ho bisogno ti chiamo subito._ ’ Anzi, no. Non dirlo neanche, fallo e basta.”

“Sì, Carol. Lo farò.”

“Porca puttana, ragazza. Quanto mi fai incazzare, non hai idea.” la Netrunner sbuffa esasperata. Poi il suo sguardo si addolcisce di nuovo le sorride con fare quasi materno “Dico sul serio, però: lascia che ti aiuti. Ti devo la vita, lo sai. Se non fosse stato per te, non sarei qui e noi due non staremmo nemmeno parlando, adesso.”

Alice abbassa gli occhi e torna ad immergersi nei ricordi, sperando che le memorie di quegli avvenimenti siano ancora intatte. Il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Carol, rammenta ancora, il loro incontro era avvenuto per puro caso. Stava svolgendo un incarico per conto di un Fixer per cui non avrebbe mai più lavorato (e di cui al momento le sfugge il nome) e si era semplicemente trovata nel posto giusto al momento giusto. Proprio nella prima occasione in cui aveva conosciuto gli Aldecaldos del gruppo di Saul Bright, le sue capacità nell’hacking e una buona dose d’intuito l’avevano aiutata a scollegare la loro Netrunner prima che il suo cervello si friggesse del tutto a causa di un tentativo di accesso alla rete che le si era rivoltato contro. Per quanto fosse più anziana e dotata di esperienza, a causa di un Black ICE[2] inaspettato e particolarmente aggressivo, Carol aveva rischiato di perdere la vita o, peggio, subire danni irreversibili al sistema nervoso. Quello era lo stesso giorno in cui Alice aveva conosciuto Mitch e come prima cosa si erano entrambi puntati le armi addosso: lei perché non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quel gruppo di Nomads che le erano capitati tra piedi nel bel mezzo del suo incarico e lui perché stava semplicemente cercando di proteggere la sua sorella di Clan. L’Aldecaldo normalmente avrebbe sparato senza pensarci due volte per salvare la vita dei suoi, come automatismo e retaggio del suo addestramento militare. Per fortuna non aveva fatto fuoco per primo e aveva indugiato senza saperne neppure il motivo. Forse negli occhi della mercenaria non aveva visto alcuna minaccia nei loro confronti o forse sperava in un miracolo che potesse tirarli fuori dai guai e che, in effetti, alla fine era accaduto. Grazie a quel momento di esitazione, comunque, aveva salvato due vite.

È stato da allora che Alice ha stretto amicizia con gli Aldecaldos e con loro ha avuto a che fare in altre svariate occasioni, a volte per convenienza, altre volte dietro loro precisa richiesta, aiutandoli e collaborando con il gruppo (senza mai avere il benestare ufficiale del loro capo, Saul), non sempre dietro guadagno. Alice ha comunque lavorato per diverso tempo con Dakota, la Fixer delle Badlands, ritrovandosi poi a trascorrere effettivamente molte serate al campo dei Nomads. Passava a trovarli dato che erano di strada e si trovava sempre bene in loro compagnia. Ha legato con la maggior parte di loro e lo sa che, in fondo, se chiedesse aiuto gli Aldecaldos della famiglia Bright cercherebbero in qualche modo di aiutarla. Lei farebbe lo stesso per loro.

Ma nonostante l’insistenza di Carol, non sa davvero cosa dirle perché lei per prima non sa cosa pensare, che cosa dovrà affrontare. Il suo passato poi, qualunque sia, è qualcosa con cui solo lei può e deve fare i conti.

“Lascia stare, tanto lo so che non mi darai retta. Hai la testa troppo dura. Proprio non riesci a pensare come una Nomad e non sai che per la famiglia si farebbe tutto.”

“Ma io non sono un’Aldecaldo.”

“Non indossi i nostri colori, è vero. Forse stai anche un po’ sul culo a Saul…”

“Un po’?”

“Oh, a lui non piace mai nessuno all’inizio.”

“Secondo me dovrebbe scopare di più.” asserisce d’istinto, ben sapendo di trovarsi nella stessa condizione “Ehm…Non dire che te l’ho detto.”

“Figurati, lo pensiamo tutti. Ma Saul a parte… senti, Scorpion e Mitch ti adorano. Da quando si è esercitato con te, Teddy riesce persino a sparare dritto. Cassidy avrebbe da ridire al riguardo ma…ecco, Cassidy non ha più trovato una buona compagna di ballo. E io? A chi posso insegnare qualche trucco del mestiere se nessuno, a parte te e Dakota, sembra parlare la mia lingua? Vedi? Ci piace averti intorno, ragazza. E hai aiutato molto il nostro Clan.”

“E nonostante questo, Saul ancora non si fida di me e sembra che voglia che stia alla larga da voi.”

“Non m’importa di quello che pensa, hai aiutato ME. Tanto mi basta per capire che persona sei. Prima o poi, anche lui lo capirà. Devi dargli tempo.”

Con la crisi d’identità che ha avuto nelle ultime ore, sentire parlare Carol in quel modo e con una tale semplicità, dà ad Alice il sollievo di cui aveva bisogno. La persona che descrive la Netrunner, in effetti, non è poi così male. Anche ammesso che in passato abbia compiuto delle azioni di cui non essere fiera, la donna che è oggi sicuramente è abbastanza rispettabile da battersi per i suoi amici e da avere la loro riconoscenza.

“Grazie Carol, dico davvero.”

“Ok, hai capito. Quindi, ricorda che basta una chiamata E sono certa che altri verranno con me per aiutarti, senza pensarci due volte. Mi chiedono spesso di te, sai?”

“Va bene” annuisce con un sorriso, gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione “Te lo prometto.”

“Così ti voglio. Devo andare adesso che secondo me ha preso fuoco qualcosa… ma tu, mi raccomando, fatti viva, ok? E mangia! Che anche con tutti i filtri del tuo Agent si vede che sei sciupata.”

“Sì, mamma.”

“Oh, ragazza…” sussurra digrignando i denti, ma sempre con un mezzo sorriso “Ti farò pentire amaramente di questa cosa.”

“Voglio proprio vedere.” ride lei, finalmente, tranquillizzando del tutto Carol “Saluta di nuovo tutti e bevete anche da parte mia.”

“Consideralo fatto. A presto Alice!”

“A presto.”

La chiamata si interrompe ma il sorriso sul volto di Alice rimane ancora per svariati minuti. Aveva bisogno di una buona dose di affetto e forse anche di ricordarsi di quanto davvero le mancassero gli Aldecaldos. A parte Carol, uno più degli altri. Finalmente si convince che è davvero passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che è stata al loro campo e, Saul o non Saul, un saluto innocente non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Nonostante adesso sappia che presto lo rivedrà, le è comunque dispiaciuto non aver potuto vedere Mitch anche solo per un breve saluto. Ha solo scorto di sfuggita il suo braccio, ma avrebbe preferito vedere anche il resto perché le manca davvero il suo volto sempre gentile e scherzoso.

Come se fosse stato in grado di leggerle la mente, venti minuti dopo le arriva un messaggio proprio da parte dell’uomo a cui sta pensando da tutta la sera, con una foto allegata. Nel selfie, un po’ storto e fuori fuoco, Mitch, Scorpion e Teddy si tengono a braccetto e sfoggiano il tipico ampio sorriso di chi ha bevuto troppo, sollevando le loro lattine verso l’obbiettivo. Sotto, il commento scritto tutto in maiuscolo “WISH YOU WERE BEER!”, accompagnato dallo smile di una faccina che piange dal ridere.

“Che idioti… “

Non può fare a meno di dirlo sogghignando, perché rivedere quei volti la riempie di felicità nonostante i suoi occhi tornino ad essere nuovamente lucidi per l’emozione.

Risponde al messaggio con una faccina che piange. E basta.

**L’hai capito il gioco di parole, vero? ;)**

**Ti prego, dimmi di sì.**

**-M**

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

**Sono l’unica a capire le tue battute Mitch :P**

**-A**  
  
**Allora non ho perso il mio pubblico!**

**-M**

|   
  
| 

**Vorrei davvero essere lì con voi. Purtroppo sono stata molto occupata… Ma passerò il prima possibile.**

**L’ho promesso anche a Carol.**

**-A**  
  
**Ok, ci conto e me lo sono segnato.**

**Scorpion dice ciao.**

**-M**

|   
  
Alice vorrebbe scrivergli altro, molto altro. Vorrebbe fargli sapere che più di ogni altra cosa le è mancato lui, il suo sorriso. Le mancano le serate a fumare e bere insieme accanto al falò, a chiacchierare fino a tarda notte. Le manca la sua voce rassicurante o la sua battuta pronta, sempre capace di strapparle una risata. Si rende però conto di come siano cose troppo personali e fuori luogo, specie da dire tramite messaggio e dopo così tanto tempo. Quindi risponde semplicemente con un generico “ _Buonanotte a entrambi._ ” accompagnato dallo smile di un bacio. Alla risposta che riceve, di fare sogni d’oro, comincia a sperare di poterlo sognare di nuovo per fare in modo che quell’augurio si avveri.

Le arriva un altro messaggio, questa volta di Ed.

**Ace… Kim… alla fine me la sono fatta!**

**-** **€$Eddie€$** **[3]**

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

**Non avevo dubbi!**

**Ivan ti uccide sul serio, stavolta. Almeno ne è valsa la pena?**

**-A**  
  
**Meh. 7/10.**

**-€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
| 

**Sopra la media, dai. Non fare lo schizzinoso.**

**-A**  
  
**L’importante è che adesso non pensi che la cosa abbia un seguito.**

**Sono una preda ambita, IO** **😜⭐️**

**Spezzerei troppi cuori!** **😝😝😝**

**-€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
| 

**Certo…**

**Se sei stato chiaro, non dovrebbe farsi illusioni.**

**-A**  
  
**Però domani siamo di nuovo in missione insieme. E se questa mi si mette a parlare di matrimonio? Cioè se vuole farlo di nuovo, ci posso pensare. Magari il voto sale pure.**

**-** **€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
| 

**Te l’avevo detto che il sesso tra colleghi non va mai bene. O sbaglio? :P**

**-A**  
  
**Tu sì che sei saggia.**

**-** **€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
| 

**Lo so.**

**-A**  
  
**Come lavoro con te non lavoro con nessuno, Ace. Rimettiti presto che ci aspettano taaaaanti nuovi eddies.**

**-** **€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
| 

**Dammi un paio di giorni e torno sulla piazza più in forma di prima.**

**Stammi bene Ed.**

**-A**  
  
**Anche tu Choom.**

**-** **€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
**…Mi sa che qui ci scappa il secondo round!**

**-€$Eddie€$**

|   
  
| 

🙄…

**-A**  
  
È una sera in cui l’Agent non smette proprio di squillare. Un altro messaggio, quest’ultimo da Carol, appare sullo schermo.

**Ricorda: basta una chiamata e noi ci siamo!**

**-C (Aldecaldos)**

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

**♡♡♡**

**-A**  
  
Dopo tutte quelle dimostrazioni di affetto, una vera e proprio cura sotto forma di piccole pillole digitali, Alice si rannicchia nel letto e si concede un ultimo e sano pianto liberatorio. Stabilisce che non può continuare così, a far preoccupare le persone che tengono a lei perché, qualunque sia, il suo passato fa parte, appunto, del passato. Si decide che quello che le aveva detto Mitch sia alla fine il modo più giusto di affrontare la situazione: è ripartita da zero e non ha importanza ciò che è stato, ma quello che costruirà da quel momento in avanti. Non ha più senso attaccarsi a dei trascorsi che le sono del tutto estranei. Forse l’aver dimenticato è stata la cosa migliore. Chiunque fosse prima, non dovrà più avere importanza perché adesso è Alice. Mercenaria. Netrunner. Simpatizzante Aldecaldo?

Si concede ancora un’ultima serata di debolezza perché a partire dall’indomani promette che smetterà di piangere come una ragazzina e dimostrerà nuovamente al mondo di che pasta è fatta.

[1] Predoni del deserto. Quelli delle Badlands sono conosciuti come “Wraiths”.

[2] Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics (Contromisure elettroniche anti-intrusione) o semplicemente ICE è un termine usato nella letteratura cyberpunk per indicare un programma di sicurezza che protegge dati digitali da violazioni da parte di hacker. Quelli chiamati "Black ICE" sono in grado di uccidere l'intruso e sono rappresentati come killer.

[3] Il simbolo €$ vuol dire “eurodollaro” quindi “eddie”. In pratica si firma “EDDIEDDIEDDIE” XD.


End file.
